niholasfandomcom-20200214-history
Fidellion Victus
"Always keep a jump-jet ready." Fidellion Victus is the only son of Tarquin Victus and Iacoba Parvus. He served in the First Armiger Legion for many years before ascending to the rank of General. He entered into an arranged marriage with Sarena Arterius, and had a son with her. His son was only four when she died. He married Primarch Antraxes Mehrkuri and would later succeed him as Primarch of Palaven. His reign would bring a new age to the Turian Hierarchy and the Citadel Council as well, as he continued towards the goals set by his grandfather. Birth & Childhood Fidellion's birth came prematurely. Iacoba Victus had been pregnant the time she had received news of her mate's death. The troubling news of Tarquin's death led to her going into labor early. His mother's life was nearly lost during the birthing process due to bloodloss. Adrien took over Fidellion's care while Iacoba recuperated. Iacoba remained unwell, however, and so Adrien would continue to help her care for the chick. As a result, he imprinted upon both his mother and his grandfather, viewing them both as parental figures. Home Life & Training The Armiger Legion Grandfather's Death The Leviathan War Consort of the Usurper When Antraxes presented evidence against Desolas that had him arrested and tried in court, Fidellion did all he could for the sake of his Primarch. With the sudden disappearance of Desolas and Nihlus, however, there was not much he could do, fearing for the lives of his fathers-in-law. It was to his relief that they were eventually freed, but by then, it had been too late. When Desolas and Nihlus were on the run, however, Fidellion used what sway he could to ensure that they were kept from Antraxes' grasp. This did not however, stop Cania from managing to track them down. Eventually, though, they disappeared. The only Arterius left in the world was Sairus, his son with Sarena. Antraxes managed to seize the throne of the Primarch, something that had not been done before in history. He was backed by many turians, frustrated by their previous leader. Antraxes blackmailed those who could challenge him; including threatening the life of Fidellion's young son, Sairus. After he had taken the throne, Antraxes asked for Aritea Victus' hand in marriage. When Fidellion politely refused, Antraxes questioned his alliance with the geth, and the rumors that he had geth implants. He suggested he could dissuade these rumors, or perhaps the Fidellion could submit himself to scans. Fidellion still refused to marry his son to Antraxes, but proposed himself instead. Despite the fact that they were both, Antraxes agreed to the union, with the agreement on Fidellion's part that he would keep his surname. Antraxes' rule was harsh and rife with struggle. Rebellions were put down with an iron fist; cabalists were forced back into the Cabals or murdered. Fidellion was often there to convince Antraxes of other ways, with what sway he had. Antraxes tried to turn Sairus to his side; but the youth rebelled from him, eventually striking it out on his own, and taking his frustrations out on Antraxes' supporters. Fidellion did everything he could to protect his son, and his son's wife and bondmate, Selena. Fall of the Usurper After Erinia's death, Antraxes withdrew into his quarters, refusing to see just about anyone, and neglecting both his duties and his son. Fidellion spent much of his time running the affairs of state as well as looking after Astraeus, on top of his own duties. He only bothered Antraxes when it was particularly necessary. This is because whenever he would meet with Antraxes, the other turian would taunt him and often abuse him. It was something Fidellion simply allowed him to do, gritting his teeth and bearing it. It would help keep him off of Sairus' trail, and obeying Antraxes would make it easier for Fidellion to keep Selena and Iacoba, and her son with Sairus, safe. But Antraxes went too far when he targeted Aritea. To preserve his sister's decency, he challenged Antraxes on the charges of his own abuse. Antraxes did not deny the duel this time, and with most of Palaven watching, they fought. Fidellion slew Antraxes and nearly succumbed to the wounds the old duelist had inflicted on him, but was rushed to a hospital and recovered. It was over. And the office of Primarch Maximus fell to him. Primarch and Reformer Stuff & Things Death of a Primarch Fidellion would live to see his 151st birthday. His body was ailing; he was blind and his plates were cracking, but despite this, he continued to live and do his job, with the help of his family and his inner circle. His death came suddenly, during a meeting of the Council of Primarchs. During this meeting he had seemingly dozed off, but when inspecting his body, they declared him to be dead. Marriage & Children Lineage & Relations Load-Out Powers Online Emails: * Hierarchy E-Mail: fidellion.victus@palaven.mil.ae * Personal Email: hierarchyscrub86@palaven.civ.pub Gamer Profile: HierarchyScrub86 Galaxy of Fantasy Characters (Server: Citadel) * Pax Endalius – Level 302 Turian Warrior (Male) Characters (Server: Palaven) * Pax Endalius – Level 619 Turian Warrior (Male) * Umbra Endalius – Level 506 Turian Rogue (Female) * Listellia T'Sari – Level 367 Asari Bard Awards: * Best Tank (Event: Scourge of the Thresher Dragon) – Pax Endalius Quotes * "It does not matter how much I suffer, I will always strive to change the world for the better." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Turians Category:Primarchs Category:House Victus